Please, Senpai, Be My Cat
by Estrella nocturna
Summary: Ryoma amaba a su gato, Karupin, así que cuando es golpeado por un carro y muere, él sólo quiere estar solo. Sin embargo cuando Eiji va a visitarlo se le ocurre una idea, jugar un inocente juego pretendiendo que Eiji es su gato ¿Cuan inocente es ese juego?


No sólo los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia no me pertenece, la publico con el permiso de la autora, yo solo la traduje, disfrútenla

Por favor sempai, sea mi gato

Ryoma Echizen se sentó en la cama. Como si se quisiera cerca de sí mismo, hacía girar el juguete favorito de Karupin en la mano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos al recordar como abrazaba a su gato. Los recuerdos eran todo lo que tenía ahora. Karupin fue atropellado dos días antes, lamentablemente el gato no sobrevivió.

Desde la muerte del gato, Ryoma no había sido el mismo. Había faltado a la escuela incluyendo la práctica de tenis. Parecía que lo único que quería era estar solo.

La puerta del cuarto de Ryoma se abrió e ingresaron su padre Nanjiro y su compañero de equipo Eiji Kikumaru

"tienes una visita" Nanjiro señaló a Eiji y dejó el cuarto

"ochibi, estaba preocupado. No has venido a la escuela ni a las prácticas, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó

"estoy bien" murmuró

"entonces" el mayor se acercó a la cama "¿Por qué has estado llorando, nya?"

Tan pronto como hizo el sonido similar a un gato. Ryoma miró hacia arriba "Karupin"

"oh, es cierto no he visto a Karupin ¿Dónde está el gatito?"

"Karupin fue golpeado por un carro hace dos días… y murió"

"Ochibi"

Ryoma se puso en pie y puso su mano derecha en la parte superior de la cabeza de Eiji "Kikumaru sempai es muy similar a un gato"

"¿Crees que es así, nya?"

"Incluso suenas como gato a veces" Ryoma bajó su mano como si estuviera acariciando al muchacho mayor. Poco a poco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Eiji "estás caliente… como Karupin"

"pero yo"

"por favor, Kikumaru sempai, sé mi gato"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres el partido perfecto" Ryoma se apartó "sé que no puedo sustituir a Karupin, pero… hasta que pueda sobrellevar su muerte… por favor, sé mi gato"

"ochibi, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser tu gato? Soy un ser humano" Eiji frunció el ceño "sé que extrañas a Karupin, pero creo que tu petición es un tanto extraña"

"te acariciaría y me ronronearías. Jugaríamos con todos los juguetes de gato, te resistirías cuando intente bañarte. Me lamerías de vez en cuando. Ah, y cuando duerma te voy a tener muy cerca y a acurrucarme contra ti"

La boca de Eiji se abría conforme Ryoma estaba nombrando las cosas que harían. Sabía que el muchacho menor estaba siendo completamente inocente, pero las cosas que dijo no eran las que normalmente hacen juntos un chico de 12 y otro de 14

"¿Por favor, Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma miró a Eiji con sus ojos de oro

"ah...ok…" por alguna razón no pudo resistirse

"voy a alistar el baño, mientras llama a casa y avisa que te quedas aquí esta noche" Ryoma salió del cuarto

"¿Eh? Pero"

Ryoma asomó la cabeza de nuevo en la habitación "oh, si no hay problema, me gustaría llamarte Kiku-chan mientras seas mi gato"

"eso está bien, pero ¿Realmente esperas que deje que me bañes?" Preguntó Eiji

"tendrás que luchar un poco… pero te acostumbraras al agua. Sabes que estás en buenas manos"

"eso no es lo que quise decir, nya"

"vamos" Echizen tomó la mano de su sempai y tiró de él. "el baño debe estar listo"

Eiji se sentó en el baño. Ryoma le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, cuando puso la mano sobre sus pantalones el mayor se alejó rápidamente

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Exigió saber

"estaba tratando de quitarte la ropa. No hagas tanto alborotoKiku-chan" Ryoma le quitó los pantalones "prometo ser amable"

Tan pronto como Ryoma dijo estas palabras, Eiji se congeló. Demasiados pensamientos cruzaron su mente en ese momento ¿Por qué estaba ahí de pie desnudo frente a Echizen? ¿Por qué las cosas que Echizen decía sonaban tan mal sin embargo tan bien para él?

Ryoma suavemente frotó cada parte de Eiji. Como si estuviese trazando su figura con jabón, el mayor se empezó a ruborizar. De hecho Echizen era suave, tanto que apenas podía soportarlo

"vamos a volver a mi cuarto, Kiku-chan" bostezó Ryoma " me estoy cansando"

"ochibi ¿Podrías darme algo para dormir?"

"Los gatos no usan ropa"

"ya lo sé pero sigo siendo humano, no importa qué. Por favor me gustaría algo que vestir"

"bien" murmuró Ryoma y dejó el cuarto de baño, cuando regresó le tiró una camiseta larga y pantalones cortos

"gracias, nya" rápidamente se puso la ropa. Después que lo hizo se empezó a sentir más cómodo

"a la cama" agarrando su mano lo arrastró de vuelta a la habitación

Ryoma bajó las sábanas de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío para señalar que quería que se acomodara ahí, Eiji se sentó a su lado, no estaba dispuesto a luchar y se metió en la cama. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Ryoma se acercó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos

"gracias… por hacer esto" su voz sonaba más suave de lo normal

Eiji abrazó al más joven. "no es un problema"

"los gatos no suelen corresponder los abrazos"

"yo no soy tu gato promedio, nya" sonrió y lamió la mejilla de Ryoma

"Kiku-chan.. sea mi gato… para siempre" susurró Ryoma y se quedó dormido

Eiji siguió abrazando al niño. No importaba cuanto quisiera Ryoma que esto durara, Eiji no podía seguir este juego para siempre. A pesar que disfrutaba hacerse pasar por el gato de Ryoma, el trato que recibía pronto haría efecto. Si las cosas seguían así, Eiji empezaría a querer tocar a Ryoma de forma que no debería, él deseaba ser más que el gato de Ryoma

Cuando llegó la mañana, Eiji se despertó antes que Ryoma, decidiendo ser juguetón, el chico mayor maulló y luego lamió el oído de Ryoma. Después de no obtener respuesta alguna, Eiji frotó su mejilla contra la de Ryoma. Esta vez, Ryoma abrió los ojos y vio a Eiji

"¡Buenos días, nya!"

"Kiku-chan.." Ryoma bostezó y acercó más a Eiji "cinco minutos más"

"ochibi, si duermes más no podrás hacerlo en la noche"

"esta bien, siempre y cuando esté contigo"

Eiji no podía seguir manejando las cosas que Ryoma iba diciendo, saltó de la cama. Ahí de pie, miró al muchacho más joven con sus ojos de zafiro

"vuelve a la cama Kiku-chan" Ryoma habló entre dientes

"basta, Echizen" contesto Eiji con voz severa. Era fácil saber que hablaba en serio, por que llamó a Ryoma por su apellido

"¿Basta qué?" El más joven se sentó

"no puedo seguir con esto, sé que es solo un juego inocente, pero no puedo tomarlo. La forma en que dices las cosas, me dan ganas de ser algo más que sólo tu gato

"no entiendo de qué hablas"

sin pensarlo Eiji empujó a Ryoma. Presionó sus labios, compartiendo un beso, se apartó, Eiji vio que Ryoma estaba rojo

"Ki... Kikumaru sempai"

"voy a ser tu gato por siempre ochibi" prometió Eiji

"pero los gatos no hacen eso"

"no seré tu gato promedio"

Ryoma colocó sus dedos índice y medio en sus labios "creo que te gusta ser un tipo diferente de gato"

"bien" besó la mejilla de Ryoma "nya"

"yo no quiero que seas normal, si lo fueras, no serías un buen gato"

"ochibi"

"¿hu?"

"yo te bañaré a ti también a partir de ahora y te sofocaré a besos"

"ha"

"y ser más que tu gato"

"sempai"

Eiji lamió la punta de la nariz de Ryoma y se puso a maullar de nuevo "quiero a ochibi sólo para mí"

"soy todo tuyo" Ryoma sonrió suavemente y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron, una vez más, y compartieron otro beso

"nya"

Ryoma no creyó poder superar la muerte de Karupin. sin embargo, al pedirle a su sempai jugar a que fuese su gato, fue capaz de olvidar la tristeza que este hecho había traído. Ahora tenía algo más que una mascota.

Fin

Bien, ojalá les haya gustado, lo publico en esta fecha por que es el aniversario luctuoso del gatito de mi hermana, así que como la temática es similar y a mi hermana le gustó el fic, es como un homenaje, les dejo el nombre de la autora y el titulo, ah, no lo puse literal por que había frases que no tendrían lógica así que realice algunos cambios, espero se entienda.

Author: Ashton Li

Please, Senpai, Be My Cat


End file.
